15 Lipca 2006
thumb|left 06.00 Dom na głowie (6/7): Bicie małego dzwonu - serial obyczajowy, Polska 06.30 Eko-Europa - magazyn ekologiczny 06.50 Dzień dobry w sobotę - program poradnikowy 07.30 Rok w ogrodzie - magazyn 07.50 Był taki dzień: 15 lipca - felieton 08.00 Wiadomości, Prognoza pogody 08.15 Moda na sukces (2922) - telenowela, USA 08.35 Wielki świat małych odkrywców - program dla dzieci 08.55 Domisie: Ładne jedzenie - program dla dzieci 09.20 Ziarno - program dla młodzieży 09.50 Stuart Malutki (3): Drużyna Malutkich - serial dla dzieci, USA 10.15 Były sobie odkrycia: Darwin i ewolucja - serial animowany, Francja/Kanada 10.45 Szkoła złamanych serc (67/80) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 11.30 Czarna owca - magazyn muzyczny 11.55 Re: akcja - program dla młodzieży 12.10 Zwierzęta świata: Serce lwicy (2-ost.) - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2003 12.50 Był taki dzień: 15 lipca - felieton 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Szogun (6/12) - serial przygodowy, USA 14.00 Szpiedzy i piraci (3/4) - serial przygodowy, Francja/Niemcy/Włochy 16.05 Moda na sukces (2922) - telenowela, USA 16.30 Kuchnia z Okrasą: Słońce i smaki Prowansji - magazyn kulinarny 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Tygrysy Europy (4/18): Decyzje - serial komediowy, Polska 18.20 Opole 2006 na bis: Wiesław Michnikowski - koncert 18.30 Sąsiedzi (2): Nowi sąsiedzi - serial komediowy, Polska 19.00 Wieczorynka: Kaczor Donald przedstawia (10) - serial animowany, USA 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport, Prognoza pogody 20.15 Hit na sobotę: Zakazany owoc - komedia romantyczna, USA 2000 22.25 Śmiertelny rejs - thriller, USA 1998 00.15 Asoka - dramat kostiumowy, Indie 2001 02.45 Był taki dzień: 15 lipca - felieton 02.50 Siatkówka: Liga Światowa mężczyzn - mecz USA - Polska 05.05 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 05.50 Echa Panoramy 06.25 Spróbujmy razem - magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 06.50 Smak Europy - reportaż 07.00 Kino wspomnień: Pan Anatol szuka miliona - komedia, Polska 1959 08.15 Dookoła świata z Tippi (3/6): Tippi i koale - serial dokumentalny, Francja/Kanada 08.45 Sąsiedzi, w grupie raźniej (3) - serial dokumentalny, Polska 09.10 Muzyczny Festiwal w Łańcucie - reportaż 09.40 7 dni świat - program publicystyczny 10.15 Wojna domowa (3/15): Wywiadówka - serial obyczajowy, Polska 10.45 Wojna domowa (4/15): Pierwszy dzień - serial obyczajowy, Polska 11.20 Dinotopia (1/13) - serial przygodowy, USA 12.10 Klucz do Rebeki (1/2) - film sensacyjny, USA 1985 14.00 Familiada - teleturniej 14.30 Złotopolscy (767): Wspólny dom - serial obyczajowy, Polska (powt.) 15.05 Wakacyjne marzenia 16.10 Na dobre i na złe (233): Zostać gwiazdą - serial obyczajowy, Polska (powt.) 17.00 Egzamin z życia (37) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Prognoza pogody 19.00 Stawka większa niż życie (15/18): Oblężenie - serial wojenny, Polska 20.05 8. Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 2006 (1,2) - program rozrywkowy 21.50 Słowo na niedzielę - program religijny 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport telegram 22.25 Prognoza pogody 22.40 8. Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 2006 (3) - program rozrywkowy 00.25 Mocne kino: Balanga - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1993 01.45 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 06:40 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 07:05 Nawigator, Reportaż 2006 07:15 Czy musiało tak być - Narkotyki, program publicystyczny 2006 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Tydzień w Trójce, Info 07:55 Ławeczka Trójki, Info 08:30 Kurier 08:40 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Zdarzenia na bis, Info 09:00 Malowanie obrazów - to proste - odc. 1{PL}, cykl dokumentalny USA 1999 09:30 Kurier 09:50 Prognoza pogody 09:54 Osiodłać marzenia, Reportaż 2006 10:15 Eurinfo 10:30 Kurier 10:45 Prognoza pogody 10:48 Tygodnik Trójki, program publicystyczny 2006 11:30 Kurier 11:45 Prognoza pogody 11:49 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 12:10 Deptane po drodze - 2, Magazyn 2006 12:30 Kurier 12:45 Prognoza pogody 12:48 Roweriada, Relacja 2006 13:15 Linia brzegowa, Magazyn 2006 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Prognoza pogody 13:50 Etniczne klimaty, Reportaż 2006 14:15 Telenowyny, Magazyn 2005 14:30 Kurier 14:40 De Gaulle bez maski - cz. I{PL}, film dokumentalny Francja 2005 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Prognoza pogody 15:48 Roweriada, Relacja 2006 16:00 Przegląd gospodarczy 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Strefa zgniotu, Sporty motorowe 17:05 Zupełnie zwyczajne życie, Serial 17:25 Warto wiedzieć, warto być, Info 17:30 Kurier 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:44 Regiony kultury. Nowości, Magazyn 2006 18:00 Panorama lubelska 18:20 Prognoza pogody 18:30 Roweriada, Studio Sport 20:30 Kurier 20:50 Studio pogoda 21:00 Ekscentrycy - odc. 1{PL}, cykl dokumentalny Francja 1999 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Panorama lubelska 21:55 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Z afisza, Kultura 22:25 Warto wiedzieć, warto być, Info 22:30 Gala boksu zawodowego - Kraków 00:00 Planetarium, Magazyn 2006 00:30 Poważne uszkodzenie ciała - odc. 3{PL}, Serial Wielka Brytania 1991 01:50 Studio pogoda 02:00 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 06:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 07:30 Jesteśmy - magazyn religijny 08:00 Sonic X - serial animowany 08:30 Hugo familijny - program dla dzieci 09:00 Ocean Zoo - serial dokumentalny 09:30 Zwariowany świat Malcolma - serial komediowy reż. Todd Holland, Arlene Sanford i inni, USA 2002 10:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 11:00 Alicja w krainie czarów - musical reż. Harry Harris, wyk. Natalie Gregory, Sheila Allen, Scott Baio, Steve Allen, Ernest Borgnine, Beau Bridges, Lloyd Bridges USA 1986 13:00 Czarodziejki - serial obyczajowy reż. Shannen Doherty, Gilbert Adler i inni, USA 1998 14:00 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 15:00 "Hell's Kitchen" od kuchni - reality show 16:45 Słoneczny patrol - serial przygodowy USA 1995 17:45 Magia bez tajemnic - program rozrywkowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 O Rety! Kabarety! - Extra - program rozrywkowy 20:05 Sopot Festiwal TOPtrendy 2006 - koncert trendy 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie koncertu) 23:00 Zabawy w Pana Boga - dramat sensacyjny reż. Andy Wilson, wyk. David Duchovny, Timothy Hutton, Angelina Jolie, Michael Massee USA 1997 00:50 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 02:50 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 04:20 BoomBox - program muzyczny thumb|left 06:00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:20 Telesklep 08:00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj: Sushi - magazyn kulinarny 08:30 No to gramy! - teleturniej 09:30 Szymon Majewski Show: Hanna Śleszyńska i Steffen Möller - program rozrywkowy 10:25 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda - serial przygodowy odc. 21/26 USA 11:20 Dama Pik: Segolene Royal - wywiad 11:50 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 557-559 Polska 2003 13:05 Mamy Cię!: Olaf Lubaszenko, Marek Siudym i Magdalena Walach - program rozrywkowy 14:20 Siłacze: Polska kontra Skandynawia - Dąbrowa Górnicza 2004 - program rozrywkowy 15:25 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 15:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj: Wschodnie smaki - magazyn kulinarny 16:30 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Kryminalni: Bagno - serial kryminalny odc. 5/13 reż. Piotr Wereśniak, Ryszard Zatorski, Polska 2004 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport - program informacyjny 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Niania: Pierwsza Wigilia - serial komediowy odc. 15 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 20:35 Kryminalni: Śmierć w akademiku - serial kryminalny odc. 6/13 reż. Piotr Wereśniak, Ryszard Zatorski, Polska 2004 21:35 Apollo 13 - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ron Howard, wyk. Tom Hanks, Bill Paxton, Kevin Bacon, Gary Sinise, Ed Harris, Kathleen Quinlan, David Andrews USA 1995 00:15 Gwiazda rocka - komedia reż. Stephen Herek, wyk. Mark Wahlberg, Jennifer Aniston, Ursula Whittaker, Jason Flemyng USA 2001 02:15 Telesklep 02:40 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe thumb|left 05:55 V-Max – magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:20 Kolarstwo: Wyścig Solidarności 07:10 Pokemon – serial animowany, USA/Japonia 08:00 Na topie – wywiad z... 08:30 Dekoratornia (2) – magazyn wnętrzarski 09:00 Kasa na bank – teleturniej 10:00 Roseanne (42) – serial komediowy, USA 10:30 Skrzydła (42) – serial komediowy, USA 11:00 TiVi Sekcja – talk show 12:00 VIP – magazyn kulturalny 12:20 V-Max – magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:50 Cała prawda – niezwykłe historie zwykłych ludzi – talk show 13:50 Cała prawda – niezwykłe historie zwykłych ludzi – talk show 14:55 Magia cyrku – cyrk 16:00 South Beach (2) – serial obyczajowy, USA 17:00 Cień anioła (18) – serial fantastyczny, USA 18:00 Wielka niedźwiedzica – film przygodowy, Kanada/Wielka Brytania 1999 20:00 Trudny powrót – dramat, Wielka Brytania 2003 22:10 Kameleon (2) – serial sensacyjny, Polska 23:10 Klub filmowy extra: Viva Las Gdzieś Tam – film obyczajowy, Kanada 2000 01:10 Strażacy – serial dokumentalny 01:40 FIFA Futbol Mundial – magazyn piłkarski 02:05 V-Max – magazyn motoryzacyjny 02:30 Na topie – wywiad z... 02:55 Zakończenie programu 05:25 Strażnik kasy - teleturniej 06:10 Telesklep 08:10 Stefan Frank - lekarz znany i lubiany - serial obyczajowy odc. 5/16 reż. Hans-Jürgen Tögel, Niemcy 1995 09:10 Misja Martyna: Ekwador, czyli oczyścić duszę - program rozrywkowy 10:00 Strażnik kasy - teleturniej 11:05 Dla Ciebie wszystko - program rozrywkowy 12:20 Ostatni lot Amelii Earhart - film obyczajowy reż. Yves Simoneau, wyk. Diane Keaton, Rutger Hauer, Bruce Dern, Paul Guilfoyle USA 1994 14:15 Na osi - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:50 Chwila prawdy - program rozrywkowy 15:55 Inspektor Eddie - serial komediowy odc. 2/13 USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2003 16:55 Doborowa jednostka - komedia reż. Bryan Spicer, wyk. Tom Arnold, Bruce Campbell, Tim Curry, Brian Haley USA 1997 19:10 Pogoda na miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 17/23 reż. Mark Schwahn, USA 2003 20:10 Superman - film przygodowy reż. Richard Donner, wyk. Christopher Reeve, Marlon Brando, Margot Kidder, Jackie Cooper USA 1978 23:05 Duch - horror reż. Tobe Hooper, wyk. JoBeth Williams, Craig T. Nelson, Beatrice Straight, Dominique Dunne USA 1982 01:20 Witchblade: Piętno mocy - serial sensacyjny odc. 7/12 USA 02:10 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny thumb|left 06:00 Plebania odc. 468, telenowela TVP 2004 06:20 Plebania odc. 469, telenowela TVP 2004 06:45 Plebania odc. 470, telenowela TVP 2004 07:10 Plebania odc. 471, telenowela TVP 2004 07:30 Plebania odc. 472, telenowela TVP 2004 08:00 Echa Panoramy 08:30 Janka odc.13 - Wypadek, serial TVP Polska,Niemcy 1989 09:05 Wieści Polonijne 09:20 Polska na lato - Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Poznański smak (28) 09:45 Klan odc.1086, telenowela TVP 2006 10:05 Klan odc.1087, telenowela TVP 2006 10:30 Klan odc.1088, telenowela TVP 2006 10:55 Polska na lato - Porozmawiajmy 11:40 Kabaretowe Oczko - czyli XXI Przegląd Kabaretów PaKA 2005 (2) 12:30 Święta wojna - Dobry mąż, serial TVP 2005 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Więzy krwi odc. 3 - 13, serial TVP 2000 14:00 Polska na lato - Made in Poland, Teleturniej 2005 14:35 Polska na lato - Ostoja 15:05 Wakacyjne marzenia 2006 16:00 Polska na lato - Z daleka, a z bliska 17:00 Teleexpress 17:30 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - V Forum Oświaty Polonijnej, Reportaż 2006 18:00 Pamiętaj o mnie, koncert życzeń 2006 18:25 M jak miłość odc. 360, serial TVP 2005 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Sam jak palec, serial animowany 1985 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Sprawa Gorgonowej, dramat Polska 1977; reż.: Janusz Majewski; wyk: Ewa Dałkowska, Aleksander Bardini 22:25 Polska na lato - III Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki im. Anny Jantar, koncert 2006 23:15 Budowali Polskę poza Ojczyzną, Reportaż 2006 23:35 Polska na lato - Z daleka, a z bliska 00:30 M jak miłość odc. 360, serial TVP 2005 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Sam jak palec, serial animowany 1985 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Sprawa Gorgonowej, dramat 1977 04:15 Polska na lato - III Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki im. Anny Jantar, koncert 2006 05:10 Budowali Polskę poza Ojczyzną, Reportaż 2006 05:25 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - V Forum Oświaty Polonijnej, Reportaż 2006 06:00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 05:55 Kiedy ranne wstają zorze 06:00 Taaaka ryba - program wędkarski 06:30 Knieja - magazyn przyrodniczo-łowiecki 07:00 Trwajcie mocni w wierze - program religijny 07:45 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny (powtórka) 08:20 Telezakupy 09:00 Don Matteo - serial, Włochy/2000 10:05 Telezakupy 10:55 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny (powtórka) 11:35 Trwajcie mocni w wierze - program religijny 12:30 Szpital na peryferiach - serial (odc. 1) 13:40 W pustyni i w puszczy - film przygodowy, Polska/2001 15:50 Camp Meeting Gospel Osiek 2005 - relacja z koncertu 16:50 Na drogach i bezdrożach Afryki - (odc. 11 Tithandizane - pomagajmy sobie) - film dokumentalny 17:20 Impresjoniści - (odc. 2 - Claude Monet) - film dokumentalny 17:50 Perły Toskanii - (odc. 30 - Grosseto i Maremma) - film dokumentalny 18:30 Don Matteo - (odc. 37 - Zakładnik) serial, Włochy/2000 19:40 Szpital na peryferiach - serial (odc. 3) 20:45 Huragan - film fabularny, 100 min, USA/1999 22:40 Ojczyzna dwóch narodów - film dokumentalny 23:20 Knieja - magazyn przyrodniczo-łowiecki 23:55 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny (powtórka) 00:30 Camp Meeting Gospel Osiek 2005 - relacja z koncertu 01:40 Trwajcie mocni w wierze - program religijny 02:10 Taaaka ryba - program wędkarski 02:40 Na ganku - Bernard Ładysz - film dokumentalny 03:10 Koniec programu thumb|left 06:55 Prognoza pogody 07:00 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs) serial animowany 43/52 USA/Japonia 1987 07:25 Telezakupy 09:35 Czynnik PSI (PSI Factor) serial science-fiction 52/88 Kanada 1997 wyst.: Dan Aykroyd, Nancy Anne Sakovich, Matt Frewer, Barclay Hope, Colin Fox, Soo Garay 10:30 Prognoza pogody 10:40 Łowca (Tracker) serial sensacyjny 5/22 Kanada 2001 wyst.: Adrian Paul, Amy Price-Francis, Leanne Wilson, Geraint Wyn Davies, Richard Yearwood 11:30 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki program sportowy Polska 2006 12:00 Klubowicze interaktywny program rozrywkowy produkcja własna 2006 12:20 Buon Appetito! (powtórzenie) program kulinarny produkcja własna 2005 13:20 Rodzinny interes (Staying Together) film obyczajowy USA 1989 wyst.: Sean Astin, Dermot Mulroney, Tim Quill, Melinda Dillon, Jim Haynie 15:05 Pistolet (Gun) serial sensacyjny 3/6 USA 1997 wyst.: Kirsten Dunst, Johnny Whitworth, Carrie Fisher, Donal Logue 16:10 Waleczne serca (Heart of Courage) serial fabularno-dokumentalny Kanada 1992 16:35 Prognoza pogody 18:40 Klubowicze interaktywny program rozrywkowy produkcja własna 2006 18:55 Czarny sport - magazyn żużlowy (premiera) program sportowy Polska 2006 19:25 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs) serial animowany 43/52 USA/Japonia 1987 19:50 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Ktoś patrzy (Someone is Watching) thriller Kanada 2000 wyst.: Stefanie Powers, Mickey Toft, Margot Kidder, Stewart Bick, Barry Flatman 21:50 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Czarujący drań (Near Mrs.) komedia Francja/USA 1990 23:45 Świat wokół nas serial dokumentalny Australia 2003 00:05 Zabójczy seks (Killer Sex) film erotyczny USA 2001 wyst.: Jennifer Gayle, Tracy Ryan, Toby Miller, Todd Holliday, Jane Smith 01:45 Rybia nocka program przyrodniczy produkcja własna 2005 thumb|left 09:00 Program dnia 09:05 Polski film fantastyczny - Przeraźliwe łoże, film TVP 1967; reż.: Witold Lesiewicz 09:35 Polski film fantastyczny - Kwestia sumienia, dramat wojenny 1967; reż.: Ewa Petelska,Czesław Petelski 10:05 Opowieści o świecie - Gdzieś widziałem twoją twarz, film dokumentalny Francja 1999; reż.: Marie Arnaud 11:00 Guzikowcy, czarna komedia CZECHY 1997; reż.: Petr Zelenka; wyk: Petr Zelenka, Jiri Kodet 12:45 Krzyż i topór, film dokumentalny 1973 13:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje 13:10 Biografie - Krzysztof Kolumb, film dokumentalny USA 2003; reż.: Molly Thompson 13:55 Polski film fantastyczny - Tortura nadziei, dramat 1967; reż.: Ewa Petelska,Czesław Petelski 14:25 Polski film fantastyczny - Człowiek, który zdemoralizował Hadleyburg 15:00 Serial na lato - Życie Kamila Kuranta odc. 3, Serial 1982 16:00 Twinkle Brothers i Trebunie Tutki "Rastameni i Górale", koncert 1995 17:00 Studio Kultura /cz.1/ 17:15 Szukając jednookiego Jezusa, film dokumentalny USA 2003; reż.: Andrew Douglas; wyk: Harry Crews, David Johansen 18:45 Czarny kapturek, film animowany 1983; reż.: Piotr Dumała 18:50 Studio Kultura /cz.2/ 19:00 Polska w poszukiwaniu utraconego raju, film dokumentalny Polska,Francja 2001; reż.: Sylvie Derdacki 20:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje 20:10 Fitzcarraldo, dramat Niemcy,Peru 1982; reż.: Werner Herzog; wyk: Klaus Kinski, Jose Lewgoy 22:40 Na życzenie Widzów - Cowboy Bebop odc. 15 - Moja Fanny Valentine, serial animowany Japonia 1998; reż.: Shinichiro Watanabe 23:05 Jerozolima, moja miłość, film dokumentalny Dania 2003; reż.: Jeppe Ronde 00:20 Strefa alternatywna - Vieczór V‘J - ski (5) - W klubie m 25, widowisko muzyczne 2005 01:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje 01:10 Kino nocne - Moloch, dramat Niemcy,Francja,Włochy,Japonia, 1999; reż.: Aleksander Sokurow; wyk: Leonid Mozgowoj, Yelena Rufanova 02:50 Michał Urbaniak i Urbfusion, koncert 1998 03:55 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 07:15 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:25 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 08:00 List gończy - film obyczajowy reż. Stanislav Strnad, wyk. Ladislav Potmesil, Tomas Vacek, Miriam Chytilova, Ludwik Benoit Polska/Czechosłowacja 1985 09:30 Grunt to rodzinka - komedia sensacyjna reż. Alain Berbérian, wyk. Christian Clavier, Jean Reno, Caterina Murino, Didier Flamand Francja 2004 11:05 Rollercoaster - film sensacyjny reż. James Goldstone, wyk. George Segal, Richard Widmark, Timothy Bottoms, Henry Fonda USA 1977 13:05 Korea Północna - jeden dzień z życia - film dokumentalny reż. Pieter Fleury, wyk. Holandia 2004 14:05 Premiera Tajniki przyrody - film przyrodniczy odc. 37 wyk. Japonia 2005 14:35 Ostatnia jazda - film sensacyjny reż. Guy Norman Bee, wyk. Dennis Hopper, Will Patton, Fred Ward, Luis Albert Acevedo Jr. USA 2004 16:05 Ukryta tajemnica M. Nighta Shyamalana - film dokumentalny reż. Nathaniel Kahn, wyk. Adrien Brody, Johnny Depp, Billy Arrowood, Deepak Chopra USA 2004 18:10 Córka prezydenta - komedia romantyczna reż. Forest Whitaker, wyk. Katie Holmes, Michael Keaton, Marc Blucas, Amerie Rogers USA 2004 20:00 Wieczór specjalny. Powojenne stany świadomości. Premiera Obłęd - thriller reż. John Maybury, wyk. Adrien Brody, Keira Knightley, Kris Kristofferson, Kelly Lynch USA/ Niemcy 2005 21:50 Wieczór specjalny. Powojenne stany świadomości Kandydat - thriller reż. Jonathan Demme, wyk. Denzel Washington, Liev Schreiber, Meryl Streep, Jeffrey Wright USA 2004 00:05 Dobry pasterz - thriller reż. Lewin Webb, wyk. Christian Slater, Molly Parker, Stephen Rea, Nancy Beatty Kanada 2004 01:40 Złe wychowanie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Pedro Almodóvar, wyk. Gael García Bernal, Fele Martínez, Francisco Boira, Daniel Giménez Cacho Hiszpania 2004 03:25 Oldboy - thriller reż. Park Chan-wook, wyk. Dae-han Ji, Dal-su Oh, Min-sik Choi, Ji-tae Yu Korea Płd. 2003 05:25 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne thumb|left 07:00 Rodzina na wakacjach - komedia reż. Christopher Erskin, wyk. Cedric the Entertainer, Vanessa L. Williams, Solange Knowles, Bow Wow USA 2004 08:35 Syberia z marzeń - film dokumentalny reż. Janet Gardner, wyk. USA 2004 09:35 Spin City VI - serial komediowy odc. 17 reż. Ted Wass, USA 1996 10:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 10:10 Detektyw Monk IV - serial kryminalny odc. 13 reż. Eric Laneuville, USA 2005 10:55 Poznaj moich rodziców - komedia reż. Jay Roach, wyk. Robert De Niro, Ben Stiller, Dustin Hoffman, Barbra Streisand USA 2004 12:50 Wielki podryw - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jerzy Trojan, Jerzy Kołodziejczyk, wyk. Anna Chodakowska, Zbigniew Bielski, Danuta Kowalska, Eugeniusz Priwieziencew Polska 1978 14:35 Dzienniki motocyklowe - dramat biograficzny reż. Walter Salles, wyk. Gael García Bernal, Mercedes Morán, Rodrigo De la Serna, Jean Pierre Noher USA/ Wlk. Brytania/ Niemcy/ Argentyna 2004 16:45 Bejsbolo-kosz - komedia reż. David Zucker, wyk. Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Dian Bachar, Yasmine Bleeth USA 1998 18:30 Był sobie ślub - komedia romantyczna reż. Matia Karrell, wyk. A Martinez, Charlotte Ayanna, Kuno Becker, Esai Morales USA 2005 20:00 Zbrodnie umysłu - dramat sensacyjny reż. Breck Eisner, wyk. Navi Rawat, Joe Flanigan, Peter Horton, Joe Morton Kanada 2003 21:35 Przez 24 godziny III - serial sensacyjny odc. 11/24 reż. John Cassar, USA 2003 22:20 Medium - thriller reż. Stephen T. Kay, wyk. Anne Heche, Jonathan LaPaglia, Leigh Jones, Kathleen Quinlan USA 2004 23:50 Obłęd - thriller reż. John Maybury, wyk. Adrien Brody, Keira Knightley, Kris Kristofferson, Kelly Lynch USA/ Niemcy 2005 01:30 Z piątku na sobotę - komediodramat reż. Tom Barman, wyk. Frank Vercruyssen, Diane De Belder, Natali Broods, Matthias Schoenaerts Belgia 2003 03:35 Kontrakt - thriller reż. Harvey Kahn, wyk. Christian Slater, Selma Blair, Robert Loggia, Colm Feore Kanada/ USA 2005 05:30 Palec boży - film psychologiczny reż. Antoni Krauze, wyk. Marian Opania, Aleksander Benczak, Grażyna Chęcińska, Maciej Englert Polska 1974 thumb|left 06:30 Zatańcz ze mną - komedia romantyczna reż. Michael Miller, wyk. Justine Bateman, Roger Wilson, Max Gail, Frances Lee McCain USA 1986 08:15 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 08:45 Terry - dramat obyczajowy reż. Don McBrearty, wyk. Shawn Ashmore, Noah Reid, Matt Gordon, Ryan McDonald Kanada 2005 10:15 W krzywym zwierciadle: Witaj, Święty Mikołaju 2 - komedia reż. Nick Marck, wyk. Randy Quaid, Miriam Flynn, Dana Barron, Julian Stone USA 2003 11:35 Błękitny motyl - dramat przygodowy reż. Léa Pool, wyk. William Hurt, Pascale Bussieres, Marc Donato, Steve Adams Kanada/ Wlk. Brytania 2004 13:15 Dzieciaki w Egipcie - komedia reż. Kasper Barfoed, wyk. Lotte Andersen, Kristian Leth, Wencke Barfoed, Stefan Pagels Andersen Dania 2004 14:35 Ty i ten głupek - komedia reż. Marc Gracie, wyk. Rachel Hunter, Nathan Phillips, Angus Sampson, William McInnes Australia 2005 16:00 Nawiedzony dwór - horror komediowy reż. Rob Minkoff, wyk. Eddie Murphy, Terence Stamp, Nathaniel Parker, Marsha Thomason USA 2003 17:25 Pamiętnik księżniczki 2: Królewskie zaręczyny - komedia romantyczna reż. Garry Marshall, wyk. Anne Hathaway, Julie Andrews, Hector Elizondo, John Rhys-Davies USA 2004 19:15 Zatańcz ze mną - komedia romantyczna reż. Michael Miller, wyk. Justine Bateman, Roger Wilson, Max Gail, Frances Lee McCain USA 1986 22:00 Premiera Jazda na kuli - horror reż. Mick Garris, wyk. Jonathan Jackson, David Arquette, Barbara Hershey, Cliff Robertson USA/ Niemcy/ Kanada 2004 23:40 Premiera Kociaki 2 - film dokumentalny reż. Patti Kaplan, wyk. Deja Chan, Madam Suzette, Sunset Thomas, Deanna USA 2003 00:35 Druga połowa - komedia reż. Marlowe Fawcett, Richard Nockles, wyk. Gillian Kearney, Vinnie Jones, Danny Dyer, George Calil Wlk. Brytania 2005 02:15 Podwodne życie ze Steve'em Zissou - komedia reż. Wes Anderson, wyk. Bill Murray, Owen Wilson, Cate Blanchett, Anjelica Huston USA 2004 04:10 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 04:40 Młody gang Olsena na fali rocka - film familijny reż. Arne Lindtner Naess, wyk. Aksel Storen Aschjem, Thomas Engeset, Lars Berteig Andersen, Jakob Skoyen Andersen Norwegia 2004 thumb|left 08:00 Drewniany różaniec - dramat społeczny reż. Ewa Petelska, Czesław Petelski, wyk. Elżbieta Karkoszka, Barbara Horawianka, Zofia Rysiówna, Jadwiga Chojnacka Polska 1964 09:30 Gorzki sen - komediodramat reż. Mohsen Amiryoussefi, wyk. Yadollah Anvari, Abbas Esfandiari, Delbar Ghasri, Mohsen Rahimi Iran 2004 11:25 W lipcu - komedia romantyczna reż. Fatih Akin, wyk. Moritz Bleibtreu, Christiane Paul, Idil Üner, Mehmet Kurtulus Niemcy 2000 13:10 Czerwona zagłada - dramat szpiegowski reż. George Mihalka, wyk. Michael Caine, Jason Connery, Mia Sara, Michael Sarrazin USA/ Rosja/ Wlk. Brytania 1995 15:00 ale krótkie! Świat przyszłości - filmy krótkometrażowe 15:40 Fortuna kołem się toczy - komedia sensacyjna reż. David Mamet, wyk. Don Ameche, Joe Mantegna, Robert Prosky, Jack Wallace USA 1988 17:30 List od Michaela Haneke - film dokumentalny reż. Lionel Boisseau, wyk. Francja 18:05 Piekarz z Valorgue - komediodramat reż. Henri Verneuil, wyk. Fernandel, Pierrette Bruno, Georges Chamarat, Madeleine Sylvain Francja/Włochy 1953 20:00 Nic ich nie łączy - komedia obyczajowa reż. Garry Marshall, wyk. Tom Hanks, Jackie Gleason, Eva Marie Saint, Hector Elizondo USA 1986 22:05 Buffalo Soldiers - komediodramat reż. Gregor Jordan, wyk. Joaquin Phoenix, Ed Harris, Scott Glenn, Anna Paquin Niemcy/ Wlk. Brytania 2001 23:50 ostatni seans! Garść dynamitu - western reż. Sergio Leone, wyk. James Coburn, Rod Steiger, Maria Monti, Rik Battaglia, Franco Graziosi, Romolo Valli, Domingo Antoine Włochy 1971 02:20 Z nurtem życia - film obyczajowy reż. Clara Law, wyk. Anthony Wong, Annette Shun Wah, Annie Yip, Edwin Pang Australia 1996 thumb|left 07:00 Joey - serial komediowy odc. 17/24 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 07:30 Joey - serial komediowy odc. 18/24 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 08:00 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Wisła Kraków - Lech Poznań 10:30 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Lech Poznań - Legia Warszawa 13:15 Koszykówka WNBA Action - magazyn sportowy 13:45 Lekkoatletyka Golden League: Golden Gala - Rzym 16:15 Detektyw Monk IV - serial kryminalny odc. 13 reż. Eric Laneuville, USA 2005 17:00 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Zagłębie Lubin - Wisła Kraków 19:30 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Zagłębie Lubin - Legia Warszawa 22:00 Koszykówka WNBA: Mecz Sacramento Monarchs - Connecticut Sun 00:20 Trzeci - film obyczajowy reż. Jan Hryniak, wyk. Marek Kondrat, Magdalena Cielecka, Jacek Poniedziałek, Edyta Olszówka Polska 2004 02:05 Siedem narzeczonych - komedia romantyczna reż. Paul Lazarus, wyk. Laura Leighton, Timothy Daly, Olivia d'Abo, Neal Lerner USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1999 03:50 Obca krew - film SF reż. Robert Stadd, wyk. Brad Johnson, Carl Weathers, Lilas Lane, Erin Ross USA 2005 05:25 Odnaleźć przeznaczenie - melodramat reż. Paul Feig, wyk. James Caviezel, Joan Plowright, Silvia De Santis, Ben Tibber USA 2003 thumb|left 08:30 YOZ - Youth Only Zone - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 09:00 Hokej na trawie Trofeum Mistrzyń: Mecz Nowa Zelandia - Niemcy 10:00 Hokej na trawie Trofeum Mistrzyń: Mecz Chiny - Nowa Zelandia 11:30 Kolarstwo Tour de France - 12. etap: Luchon - Carcassonne 12:30 Kolarstwo Tour de France 12:45 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Niemiec - wstęp 13:15 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Niemiec - kwalifikacje w klasie 125 cc 14:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Niemiec - kwalifikacje w klasie MotoGP 15:00 Kolarstwo Tour de France - 13. etap: Béziers Méditerranée - Montélimar 17:30 Watts - magazyn sportowy 18:00 Piłka nożna: Mecz towarzyski Olympiakos Pireus - Anderlecht Bruksela 20:00 Pool International Pool Tour - Finał King of the Hill 2005 22:00 Kolarstwo Tour de France - najważniejsze wydarzenia 23:15 YOZ - Youth Only Zone - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 23:45 Wiadomości Eurosportu 00:00 Fight Club: Special Superfight - magazyn sportów walki thumb|left 07:00 Piłka nożna Mistrzostwa Świata - Niemcy 2006 - mecz Niemcy- Polska 09:00 Piłka nożna Mistrzostwa Świata - Niemcy 2006 - mecz Szwecja - Anglia 11:00 Sportowy Quiz - teleturniej 12:00 Siatkówka plażowa Mistrzostwa Polski kobiet w Kołobrzegu 15:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej ATP w Bastad - 2. półfinał 17:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 17:30 Gillette World Sport - magazyn sportowy 18:00 Siatkówka plażowa Mistrzostwa Polski kobiet w Kołobrzegu 20:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej ATP w Bastad - 1. półfinał 22:00 Piłka nożna Mistrzostwa Świata - Niemcy 2006 - mecz Czechy - Włochy 00:00 Piłka nożna Mistrzostwa Świata - Niemcy 2006 - mecz Ghana - USA thumb|left 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 08:00 Wanna Come In? - porady dla randkowiczów 09:00 Wade Robson Project - konkurs tańca 09:30 Wade Robson Project - konkurs tańca 10:00 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 11:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 12:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 12:30 Mój własny - być prawdziwym fanem 13:00 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 13:30 MTV wkręca - Ashton Kutcher wkręca gwiazdy 14:00 N-Style - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 14:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Wanna Come In? - porady dla randkowiczów 18:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 19:00 Dziewczyny z okładki - w pogoni za karierą 19:30 Pogromcy rekordów - reality show 20:00 Mono - kultura ulicy w pigułce 20:02 All Access: Łamacze serc - za kulisami życia gwiazd 21:00 MTV w domu u...: Gwiazdy futbolu - z wizytą u gwiazd 21:30 One Bad Trip - imprezowicze pod nadzorem 22:00 Ryki z bryki - ukryta kamera w samochodzie 22:30 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 23:00 Demolka - antyodpicowywanie 23:30 Wild Boyz - z kamerą wśród zwierząt 00:00 Jackass - kultowe reality show 00:30 Dirty Sanchez - do pierwszej krwi 01:00 PartyZone - klubowe rytmy 03:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków thumb|left 08:00 Kalahari: Spragniona kraina - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 09:30 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 10:00 Urodzeni mordercy: Latające owady - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Pieski świat: Kariera na miarę psa - film dokumentalny 12:00 Superplatforma - film dokumentalny 13:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Most Millau - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Pływająca wyrzutnia - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Bomba w Oklahoma City - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Zamachowiec samobójca - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Najsilniejsze szczęki świata - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Premiera Cyber Games - Mistrzostwa Świata - reportaż 19:00 Supergrypa - film dokumentalny 20:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Alpejskie tsunami - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Czysta nauka: Stonehenge - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Czysta nauka: Trójkąt Bermudzki - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Brak kontroli - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Rywale Jezusa - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Rządy strachu: Siatka samobójców - serial dokumentalny thumb|left 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 07:30 Pet Alien - serial animowany 08:00 Scooby 60 - serial animowany 09:00 Kaczor Dodgers - serial animowany 09:25 Bernard - serial animowany 09:30 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 10:00 Toonami Teen Titans - serial animowany 10:20 Toonami Duel Masters - serial animowany 10:45 Toonami Megas XLR - serial animowany 11:10 Toonami Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 11:35 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:55 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 12:20 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 12:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 13:15 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:30 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 14:45 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 15:10 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 15:35 Kaczor Dodgers - serial animowany 16:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 16:25 Atomowa Betty - serial animowany 16:50 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 17:15 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 17:40 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:05 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 18:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 19:25 Robotboy - serial animowany 19:50 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 20:15 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 20:40 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczni i źli - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany thumb|left 06:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 06:05 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 07:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 07:10 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 24 cytaty 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Przegląd prasy, Serwis sportowy 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:40 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Przegląd prasy, Serwis sportowy 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Reportaż tygodnia 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Przegląd prasy, Serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Kalejdoskop tygodnia - magazyn 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:45 e-Life - magazyn 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 12:45 Filmowa kronika tygodnia 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:10 Horyzont, Skrót informacji 13:30 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Reportaż tygodnia 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:15 e-Life - magazyn 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:35 Dama Pik - wywiad 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:40 Kalejdoskop tygodnia - magazyn 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:35 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:17 Filmowa kronika tygodnia 18:30 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 18:40 Firma - magazyn 19:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 19:10 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 19:30 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 19:35 Bilans tygodnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 20:00 Raport wieczorny, Prognoza pogody 20:30 Raport wieczorny, Prognoza pogody 21:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 21:05 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 21:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 21:40 Firma - magazyn 22:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 22:15 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia, Skrót informacji 22:30 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia, Prognoza pogody 23:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 23:05 Bilans tygodnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:30 Skrót informacji 23:32 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody, Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 00:30 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 00:40 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy 01:30 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 01:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 02:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 02:05 Firma - magazyn 02:30 Skrót informacji, Portfel 03:00 Skrót informacji, Filmowa kronika tygodnia 03:15 Kalejdoskop tygodnia - magazyn 03:30 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 03:32 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 04:30 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 04:40 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 05:20 Filmowa kronika tygodnia 05:30 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 05:40 Firma - magazyn thumb|left 08:00 Serwis informacyjny ( wydanie główne) 08:20 Porady kulinarne : " Krem z cukinii i rissotto" ( 16’30") 08:40 Świat w obrazach 09:45 Muzyczne chwile 09:00 Telesprzedaż - magazyn reklamowy 09:15 Program dla dzieci 09:30 "Świat Michała"- rozmowy o filozofii- program edukacyjny ( 15 min) 09:45 Reportaż dnia:" Jak wychowywać młodzież" ( 20 min) 10:05 Rozmowy niedokończone: "Stworzeni do miłości" Zespół" Czerwone światło dla halucynacji" 11:25 "Kapelan z lasu"- reportaż( 12’17") 11:40 " Wznieść się wyżej - Francesco di Bruno"- film misyjny ( 30’41") 12:15 Telesprzedaż - magazyn reklamowy 12:30 "Don Milani - proboszcz z Barbiany" ( 1) - film fab. prod. włoskiej ( 1 h 03 min) 13:35 "Ikona pisana bursztynem"- reportaż ( 21’27") 14:00 Muzyczne chwile 14:15 Telesprzedaż - magazyn reklamowy 14:30 Zakończenie powtórki 14:30 Rozmowy niedokończone "By odnowić oblicze ziemi:" - Kapela "Paka z Grajewa" i chór "Grajewianie" ( 27.02. 2005r.) 16:00 Serwis informacyjny 16:10 "MAKRO OBIEKTYW"- program edukacyjny ( 20 min) 16:45 Telesprzedaż - magazyn reklamowy 17:00 Reportaż z cyklu "ŚWIADKOWIE" 17:30 Reportaż dnia 18:00 Anioł Pański 18:05 Serwis informacyjny 18:10 Rozmowy niedokończone: Gość: minister Mariusz Kamiński- szef Centralnego Biura Antykorupcyjnego 19:30 Program dla dzieci 20:00 Serwis informacyjny - wydanie główne 20:20 Modlitwa różańcowa- tajemnice radosne 21:50 "Zaczerpnij ze źródła"- przegląd Tygodnika Rodzin Katolickich "ŹRÓDŁO" - prof. dr hab. Janusz Kawecki 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski 21:20 Serwis informacyjny 21:40 "Jak wychowywać młodzież"- reportaż ( 20 min) 22:00 "Śladami Kobiet z Ewangelii"- film misyjny ( 28’44") 22:30 "Spotkanie z Kay Kelly"- reportaż ( 12’19") 22:45 Świat w obrazach 22:50 Zakończenie programu 23:00 Serwis informacyjny 23:10 "MAKRO OBIEKTYW"- program edukacyjny ( 20 min) 23:45 Muzyczne chwile 00:00 Reportaż z cyklu "ŚWIADKOWIE" 00:30 Reportaż dnia 01:00 Anioł Pański 01:05 Serwis informacyjny 01:10 Rozmowy niedokończone: Gość: minister Mariusz Kamiński- szef Centralnego Biura Antykorupcyjnego 02:30 Program dla dzieci 03:00 Serwis informacyjny - wydanie główne 03:20 Modlitwa różańcowa- tajemnice radosne 03:50 "Zaczerpnij ze źródła"- przegląd Tygodnika Rodzin Katolickich "ŹRÓDŁO" prof. dr hab. Janusz Kawecki 04:00 Apel Jasnogórski 04:20 Serwis informacyjny 04:40 "Jak wychowywać młodzież"- reportaż ( 20 min) 05:00 Rozmowy niedokończone "By odnowić oblicze ziemi:" Kapela "Paka z Grajewa" i chór "Grajewianie" ( 27.02. 2005r.) 06:30 "Śladami Kobiet z Ewangelii"- film misyjny ( 28’44") 07:00 "Spotkanie z Kay Kelly"- reportaż ( 12’19") 07:15 "Zdrowe odżywianie": Wartości odżywcze zbóż ( 29’15") 07:45 Świat w obrazach 07:50 Zakończenie programu dla Ameryki thumb|left 06:00 Automaniak 06:30 Telezakupy 09:00 Jednoślad premiera 09:30 Rentgen premiera 10:00 Top Gear premiera 11:00 Zakup kontrolowany premiera 11:30 Policyjne taśmy premiera 12:00 Monster House premiera 12:55 Freestylers premiera 13:00 Na pustym baku premiera 13:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 14:00 Automaniak 14:30 AutoBlog 15:00 Rentgen 15:30 OES 16:00 Złomiarze 17:00 Policyjne taśmy 17:30 Zakup kontrolowany 18:00 Top Gear 18:55 Freestylers 19:00 GraMy premiera 19:30 Karambol 20:00 Jednoślad 20:30 Monster Garage 21:30 Zakup kontrolowany 22:00 Top Gear 23:00 Turbo Erotyk premiera 23:30 Turbo Erotyk 00:00 Turbo Erotyk 00:30 Turbo Erotyk 01:00 Telezakupy 01:30 Turbo Erotyk 02:00 Top Gear 03:00 Turbo Erotyk 03:30 AutoBlog 04:00 Motorwizja 04:30 Zakup kontrolowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Supermaszyny: Helikoptery - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Wojny na złomowisku - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 08:00 Amerykański chopper: Motor dla Lance'a Armstronga - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Ray Mears i sztuka przetrwania w dziczy: Obozowanie w dżungli - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 35 10:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 36 11:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Czy ziewanie jest zaraźliwe? - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Supermaszyny: Helikoptery - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Wojny na złomowisku - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 14:00 Amerykański chopper: Motor dla Lance'a Armstronga - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Superjazda: Nowojorska taksówka - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 17:00 Test Case: Bezpieczeństwo osobiste - serial dokumentalny 17:30 Test Case: Na kołach - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Najbogatsi w Europie: Milionerzy z Bliskiego Wschodu - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Niesamowite maszyny: Morskie katastrofy - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Dziś wybieram! - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Dziś wybieram! - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Dziś wybieram! - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Operacje plastyczne: Rodzinna sprawa - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Projekt alumatub - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Świat wyścigów: Terenowe potwory - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Usuwanie bomb - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Wędkarskie przygody Reksa Hunta - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 03:30 Wędkarskie przygody Reksa Hunta - serial dokumentalny odc. 14 04:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 37 04:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 38 05:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Chłodzenie piwa - serial dokumentalny VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 VIVA Hits Polska 13:00 VIVAMOVIE - tajemnice filmowego show biznesu 14:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:00 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 17:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 17:30 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny Long 18:00 O co kaman - program muzyczny 19:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 20:00 Parot 20:30 Latobranie 21:00 VIVA Hits Polska 22:00 Beściaki - program muzyczny 23:00 Parot - Extreme 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Lublin z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Trwam z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2006 roku